A Beautiful Momery With You
by sasuke fans
Summary: ...Aku yakin di villa itu ada hantunya, tiba-tiba saja jendelanya terbuka dan seekor burung gagak hitam terbang tepat ke arahku, berlari dan berteriak keras.../bukan fic horror yaaa/ Oneshoot / enjoy read, but DLDR


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Terinspirasi dari sebuah anime.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

hati-hati fic bikin baper...

 **siapkan 'tissu' sebelum membaca**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ A Beautiful Momery With You ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah desa kecil yang sangat jauh dari pusat kota Konoha, desa kecil yang memiliki pendudukan yang lumayan banyak, kau masih akan bisa melihat sawah dan beberapa lahan perkebunan, rumah-rumah di sini tidak begitu kuno meskipun hanya sebuah desa, jalanannya pun sudah di aspal dengan baik, di desa ini selalu menjadi sumber utama bahan jualan pasar untuk pusat kota.

Suasana di sini masih sangat sejuk dan asri, aku murid SMP di salah satu sekolah terbaik di desa ini, sekolahnya pun tak kalah bagus dari sekolah-sekolah di kota, setiap kali berjalan melewati sebuah villa mewah, satu-satunya villa yang ada di desa ini, aku sengaja berjalan perlahan dan memperhatikan setiap sudut villa mewah itu, pemiliknya sudah jarang datang dan keadaan di halamannya cukup kotor, daun-daun kering berserakan dan menumpuk dimana-mana, beberapa tanaman liar tumbuh bebas di dalamnya, rerumputannya mulai tinggi, bahkan tanaman merambat menutupi sebagian bangunannya, villa itu seakan tidak terawat, aku rasa pemilik villa ini sangat aneh, buat apa membangun villa mewah ini tapi tidak tinggali? Kata orang-orang sekitar mereka hanya akan datang saat berlibur, tapi sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak aku duduk di bangku SD dan sering melewati villa ini, aku tak pernah melihat ada orang di dalamnya.

Beberapa anak-anak mulai sering membuat cerita aneh tentang villa ini, katanya villa ini berhantu, kadang ada suara aneh dari dalam sana, lalu di jendelanya seperti ada bayangan yang mengintip keluar, cerita lainnya yang beredar, rumah ini menjadi tempat pembantaian dan orang-orang yang di bantai bergentayangan sehingga pemiliknya tidak pernah lagi tinggal di sini, tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya akan cerita anak-anak di sekitar area sini, mana mungkin villa itu menjadi tempat pembunuhan? Jika benar, pasti sudah lama ada garis polisi di pagarnya, semua itu hanya cerita-cerita yang sengaja di sebarkan agar anak-anak kecil tidak ada yang berani masuk ke dalam villa mewah tapi menyeramkan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah adalah yang paling menyenangkan, aku lelah belajar seharian, sekolah di desa ini mengharuskan kami pulang jam 3 sore, pendidikan menjadi hal utama, meskipun hanya sebuah desa, para orang tua di sini ingin anaknya menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan belajar dari pada harus sibuk bermain dan tidak mengerjakan apapun.

"Ini semua salahmu! Cepat ambil bolanya!"

Berhenti dan melihat beberapa anak kecil berkumpul di depan pagar villa berhantu itu, yaa aku rasa kata berhantu lebih cocok, mereka seperti memarahi satu anak yang terus menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau yang melemparnya, jadi kau harus mengambilnya." Ucap anak lainnya dan mereka mendorong bahu anak yang masih senantiasa menundukkan wajah itu.

"Hey-hey jangan kasar padanya." Ucapku, mereka ini masih anak-anak, tapi sudah berani melakukan kekerasan pada temannya sendiri.

"Dia melempar bolanya dan masuk ke dalam villa berhantu ini." Ucap salah dari mereka, ternyata mereka pun sama, mencap villa ini berhantu.

Aku menatap ke dalam pagar, mencoba melihat ke dalam dan tidak ada bola di sana, mungkin terlempar lebih ke dalam.

"A-a-aku takut masuk ke dalam." Ucap anak yang sedang di salahkan.

Hari sudah sore dan aku ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat, tapi anak-anak ini tidak akan berhenti melukai temannya jika bola itu tidak kembali, dengan berat hati, tapi aku penasaran dengan villa berhantu ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian, tapi kalian pun harus membantuku, kita masuk bersama." Ucapku.

Tanggapan mereka menjadi takut dan malah mundur perlahan.

"Ka-kami pun tidak berani masuk."

"Ya ampun, kalian ini semua anak laki-laki, kenapa kalian begitu penakut!" Ucapku, sudah baik aku membantu mereka, tapi mereka malah tidak bisa membantuku. "Kita masuk bersama, aku berjanji akan melindungi kalian." Ucapku, meskipun aku takut juga, tapi sekali lagi rasa penasaranku tentang villa ini jauh lebih besar.

Pada akhirnya mereka mau mengikuti ku untuk mencari bola itu di halaman villa ini, pagarnya cukup tinggi, tapi aku masih mampu untuk memanjatnya, berusaha menaiki pagar itu.

"Apa yang kakak lakukan?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja berusaha masuk ke dalam, kalian juga harus hati-hati jika memanjat pagarnya." Ucapku.

"Pagarnya tidak terkunci." Ucap mereka.

Menatap ke arah pagar yang di dorong mereka, malunya...! posisiku sudah seperti pencuri yang akan siap memanjat pagar ini, tapi ternyata pagarnya tidak terkunci, aneh, kenapa pagarnya tidak di kunci? Setelah aksi konyolku dan membuat anak-anak kecil itu menertawaiku, kami sudah berada di halaman dan mencoba mencari bola berwarna hitam dan putih. mungkin saja di semak-semak jadi tidak terlihat.

Mereka masih sibuk mencari dan aku malah terfokus pada salah satu jendela di villa itu, seketika terkejut, aku melihat ada bayangan dari arah jendela itu, apa benar villa ini ada hantunya? Perasaanku jadi tidak enak, hari semakin sore dan akan gelap, melirik ke arah anak-anak kecil itu, mereka masih semangat mencari bolanya.

 **Sraak..!**

 **Akk! Akk! Akkkk!**

"Hoaaah! LARI!" Teriakku.

Aku yakin di villa itu ada hantunya, tiba-tiba saja jendelanya terbuka dan seekor burung gagak hitam terbang tepat ke arahku, berlari dan berteriak keras, suaraku membuat anak-anak yang mencari bola itu terkejut, mereka melihat ke arahku dan detik berikutnya mereka pun berteriak sambil berlari, seakan burung gagak hitam itu mengusir kami.

Terus berlari keluar, mataku melihat bola yang di cari mereka di semak-semak lainnya, walaupun takut, aku mengubah arah lariku, gagak itu kembali terbang di atasku dan seperti ingin mematuk.

 **Bught!**

Sialnya...! Aku jatuh, tapi tidak bisa diam begitu saja, kembali berlari dan menahan rasa sakit di lututku, mengambil bola itu dan akhirnya aku berhasil berlari keluar, hampir sampai pada pagar, suara gagak itu menjauh, menoleh ke belakang, jendela yang tadinya terbuka dan kagak hitam itu pun sudah menghilang.

"Hueee...! hikss.. kakak tidak apa-apa? Maafkan kami, huuu...~"

Mereka menangis saat melihat lututku terluka, aku sempat terjatuh tapi berhasil mendapatkan bola mereka, aku yakin mereka pun ketakutan tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lain kali jangan bermain dekat villa ini dan juga jangan menyalahkan temanmu." Ucapku.

Mereka mengangguk dan berterima kasih padaku, bola mereka sudah kembali dan lututku lecet, aku harus berjalan pincang saat pulang, satu hal tidak akan lupakan, rumah itu memang berhantu, tapi aku masih tidak percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, lututku sudah sembuh, tapi kejadian gagak hitam dan jendela yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuatku semakin penasaran, aku pun dengan berani mendatangi kembali villa berhantu itu, akan aku pastikan jika hantu itu tidak ada dan villa ini mungkin saja ada penghuninya.

Membuka pintu pagarnya perlahan, suara decitan dari pagar besi yang sudah mulai berkarat itu cukup nyaring, melihat sekitar dan memastikan tidak ada yang melihatku masuk ke dalam villa ini, area di sini cukup sepi dan jarang ada rumah di sekitar villa ini, lebih banyak pepohonan, lapangan luas dan beberapa deret lagi baru ada rumah.

Berjalan mengendap-ngendap dan memastikan keadaan di sekitar aman, tanpa sadar, aku sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu villa ini, wah villa ini sungguh memiliki bangunan yang besar dan berlantai dua, pintunya pun bagus dengan ukiran-ukiran indah meskipun sudah terlihat usang.

Memegang gagang pintunya dan iseng mendorongnya.

 **Kreeeett...**

Apa? Pintu villanya terbuka! Ba-ba-bagaimana bisa villa yang tidak memiliki penghuni ini tidak di kunci? Apa pemiliknya orang bodoh? Bisa saja pencuri masuk dan mengambil barang di dalamnya, oh iya, aku lupa ini bangunan tua yang tidak berpenghuni mungkin saja di dalamnya tidak ada apa-apa dan hanya debu dan sarang laba-laba yang akan menghiasinya.

Mataku melebar saat masuk ke dalamnya, perabot mewah, langit-langit dengan lukisan awan yang indah, karpet merah menjadi lantainya, cat _cream_ mendominasi dinding rumah ini, aneh! Ini sangat aneh, berjalan keluar dan melihat bangunan villa ini, usang, kotor, tak terawat, dan berjalan masuk ke dalamnya, villa dengan interior bergaya jaman eropa, mungkin, bersih, terawat, lampu kristal yang mewah, kenapa di dalam villa ini begitu indah dan membuatku takjub? Aku pikir hanya akan ada perobot yang tertutup kain, debu berlapis-lapis dan sarang laba-laba di setiap sudut dinding, serangga berlarian, dan tikus menjadikan ini sebagai tempat terbaik, satu hal yang pasti, villa ini tidak berhantu dan seseorang tengah tinggal bahkan membersihkan bagian dalam villa ini.

Seakan memasuki dunia khayalan, bagian luar dan dalam bangunan ini sangat bertolak belakang, jika benar ada yang tinggal, maka jendela yang terbuka itu pasti di buka seseorang dan burung gagak itu mungkin saja peliharaannya, itulah kesimpulanku saat ini, aku tidak percaya ini, jika aku menceritakannya pada teman-teman kelasku mereka pun tidak akan percaya dan menganggapku berbohong, menyimpan tasku di atas meja kaca, sofa berwarna abu-abu dan sangat empuk, ruang tamunya pun indah.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk ke dalam sini?" Ucap sebuah suara, bergegas berdiri dan mencarinya ke sana dan kemari, itu adalah suara anak laki-laki. "Siapa kau?" lagi, suara yang sama, mengangkat wajahku dan aku bisa melihat seorang anak laki-laki, mungkin kami seumuran, tapi dia sedikit lebih tinggi dan tengah berdiri di tangga menatap tajam ke arahku, wajahnya begitu putih dan pucat, rambut hitam mencuak ke belakang dan mata kelamnya. "Apa kau tuli? Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk?" Ucapnya lagi.

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

"Hantu...!" Teriakku.

Bergegas berlari keluar dari villa ini, tidak melihat ke belakang dan terus berlari, yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanya berusaha lari dan kabur dari villa itu, jantungku hampir copot melihat hantu berwujud manusia, dia bahkan bertanya padaku, villa itu benar berhantu!

 **.**

 **Normal pov.**

Anak laki-laki itu menatap bingung pada seorang gadis berseragam SMP yang tiba-tiba saja berada di dalam bangunan villa miliknya, berjalan menuruni tangga, mengingat kembali jika gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama yang seenaknya masuk ke halaman bersama beberapa anak kecil dan seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Dasar aneh." Ucapnya.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah tas hitam yang berada di atas meja di ruang tamu, berpikiran jika itu adalah tas milik gadis berambut _softpink_ sepinggang tadi, dia bahkan berteriak 'hantu' dan lari ketakutan.

"Aku bukan hantu." Ucap anak laki-laki itu lagi, mengingat jelas ucapan yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu saat mereka saling bertatapan.

Mengambil tas itu dan mengacak-ngacak isinya, hanya ada buku-buku sekolah, beberapa alat tulis dan juga sebuah dompet coklat, meskipun tidak sopan, tapi gadis itu juga sudah tidak sopan masuk seenaknya, membuka dompet itu dan mendapati beberapa uang dan sebuah kartu pelajar, nama Haruno Sakura tertera pada kartu itu dan masih SMP, jika melihat dari tanggal lahirnya, gadis itu sudah SMP kelas 3, mereka seumuran, tapi anak laki-laki ini tidak lagi bersekolah dan hanya menghabiskan waktu di villa miliknya.

Sebuah senyum mengambang di wajahnya, gadis itu mau tidak mau akan kembali lagi dan mengambil tasnya, dia sengaja membawa tas hitam itu bersamanya ke lantai dua.

Sementara itu.

Sakura, Haruno Sakura, nama gadis berambut _softpink_ ini, dia benar-benar terkejut dan setelah berlari cukup jauh dari villa berhantu itu, Sakura menyadari jika dia melupakan tas sekolahnya, buku tulis dan buku pelajaran ada di dalam tasnya, yang lebih fatal lagi dompetnya berisikan kartu pelajarnya ada di dalam.

Melangkah dengan berat hati, dia harus kembali, mengingat kembali jika anak laki-laki yang di lihatnya mungkin bukan hantu, hal yang ingin di ingat Sakura adalah pijakannya, apa anak laki-laki itu menyentuh lantai atau tidak?

Berjalan mengendap-ngendap seperti masuk sebelumnya, membuka pintu perlahan dan berharap tasnya itu masih berada di atas meja ruang tamu, hilang, Sakura tidak melihat tasnya di sana.

"Ternyata kau berani juga kembali lagi." Ucap sebuah suara.

Sakura ingin kabur tapi memberanikan diri, hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah kaki anak laki-laki itu, dia masih berdiri di atas tangga dan kakinya menyentuh lantai, bernapas lega, Sakura sudah yakin jika dia bukan hantu.

"Ma-maaf, aku sudah lancang masuk ke dalam villamu, aku bersumpah tidak mengambil apapun, bisakah kau mengembalikan tasku?" Ucap Sakura, takut dan juga gugup, menundukkan wajahnya dan kedua tangannya sibuk meremas roknya.

"Mengembalikan tasmu?" Ucap anak laki-laki itu, tapi wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan, bahkan nada bicara yang terdengar angkuh.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, aku tidak akan berani-berani masuk seenaknya lagi, aku pikir ini villa berhantu, tapi ternyata ada yang tinggal." Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Aku tahu jika anak-anak di sekitar sini membuat cerita bohong tentang villa ini."

"Tapi kenyataannya villa ini terlihat angker dari luar." Ceplos Sakura dan segera menutup mulutnya.

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam, melempar sesuatu ke arah lantai dan tidak juga turun dari tangga.

"Ambil kembali tasmu." Ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"Terima kasih!" Ucap Sakura, mengambil tasnya dan sedikit membuatnya merasa aneh, tasnya sangat ringan, menggoncangnya dan tas itu kosong, Sakura membuka tasnya dan benar saja, tas itu memang kosong. "Dimana semua isi di dalam tas ini?" Ucapnya dan menatap ke arah anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku mengeluarkan semua isinya, kau bisa kembali lagi besok untuk mengambil isinya."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau, kembalikan saja semua barangku, lagi pula aku tidak mengambil barang apapun di villa ini, aku hanya masuk dan memperhatikan sekitar." Ucap Sakura, tidak menyangka jika anak laki-laki itu mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya begitu saja.

"Kau sudah masuk seenaknya dan terhitung dua kali." Ucap anak laki-laki itu dan hal yang di perhatikannya dari gadis berambut _softpink_ ini adalah lututnya, dia sempat melihatnya terjatuh saat di kejar peliharaannya seekor burung gagak, luka lututnya sudah hilang dan yang tersisa hanya bekas luka di kulit lututnya yang putih.

"Maaf, saat itu aku tengah membantu anak-anak kecil itu mengambil bola mereka." Ucap Sakura, menunduk malu, semoga anak laki-laki ini tidak melihatnya mencoba memanjat pagar.

"Dan kau memanjat pagar."

Skat matt...!

Sakura ingin segera mengubur wajahnya, tidak bisa menahan malu karena dia pun terlihat saat akan memanjat pagar.

"Aku minta maaf, lagi, bisakah kau tidak menghukumku seperti ini? Aku janji tidak akan masuk lagi, meskipun bola siapapun masuk ke dalam halamanmu." Ucap Sakura, berusaha bernegosiasi dengan anak laki-laki yang sudah turun dari tangga tapi tidak sepenuhnya berdiri di atas lantai, masih ada 2 anak tangga lagi namun dia pun tidak bergerak dan menatap balik Sakura.

"Hari ini kau hanya akan mendapat tasmu, kembalilah besok dan datang setelah kau pulang sekolah, aku akan mengembalikan sisanya, kau bisa pulang sekarang." Ucap anak laki-laki itu dan memasang senyum meremehkannya.

"Apa! Ta-tapi!"

"Keluar sekarang juga atau aku akan memanggil gagak hitam itu untuk mengusirmu." Ancamnya.

Mendengar gagak hitam saja sudah membuat Sakura takut, dia sempat di patuk dan rasanya sakit, Sakura berlarian keluar secepat kilat, takut jika di patuk gagak hitam itu lagi.

 **Ending normal pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan bolak-balik seperti sebuah sterika yang sudah panas di dalam kamarku, anak laki-laki di villa berhantu itu sungguh menyebalkan! Kenapa harus datang kembali! Kenapa dia tidak segera memberikan saja isi dalam tasku? Tapi... jika di ingat kembali, anak laki-laki itu sangat tampan, ah! Kenapa aku malah mengingat wajahnya! Lagi pula apa untungnya jika aku kembali ke sana, dasar aneh!

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya.

Menatap malas ke arah anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku sudah datang sesuai perintahmu, sekarang kembalikan semua isi tasku." Ucapku padanya dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Aku akan memberikannya jika jarum pendek di jam itu menunjuk angka 5." Ucapnya, wajahnya bahkan sangat tenang.

"Apa! Untuk apa aku menunggu selama itu!" Protesku, masih ada sejam lebih, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di villa ini dan bersama anak laki-laki yang berwajah tampan tapi dia sangat jahat.

"Aku tidak peduli, jika kau ingin semua isi tasmu kembali kau harus menunggu, jika kau tidak menginginkannya, kau bisa pulang." Ucapnya.

"Kau berani menantangku, apa kau ingin aku hajar!" Ucapku kesal.

Dia mengabaikan ucapanku dan berjalan naik ke lantai dua.

"Hey! Aku bicara padamu! Dengarkan aku! Aku ingin isi tasku kembali sekarang juga!" Teriakku dan tetap saja dia tidak peduli dan terus berjalan.

Kesalnya...! Kenapa dia begitu jahat dan sangat-sangat menyebalkan? Aku juga sudah tidak peduli lagi, berlari menaiki tangga dan mengikutinya, dia masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan, wah, apa ini kamar seorang pangeran? Ranjang king size yang elegen, jendela dengan gorden merah maron yang indah, isinya tidak begitu banyak perabot tapi cukup mewah.

 **Kaakk! Kaaak!**

Di dekat jendela ada sebuah sangkar dan isinya burung gagak hitam, burung itu yang sudah melukai kepalaku, dia mematukku begitu saja.

"Kau ini sungguh aneh, di saat orang-orang memelihara hamster yang imut, kucing atau anjing yang lucu, kau malah memelihara burung gagak." Ucapku.

"Ini adalah hadiah dari kakakku, lagi pula dia jinak padaku." Ucapnya dan memberi makan burung peliharaannya itu.

"Oh, kau memiliki kakak, di mana dia?"

"Dia sedang di luar kota dan sibuk bekerja." Ucapnya.

Terdiam sesaat, aku sampai bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sampai jam 5 sore?" Ucapku, akhirnya memilih pasrah saja, aku tidak ingin mendapat kesakitan lagi di patuk hewan peliharaannya yang aneh.

"Terserah, kau bebas melakukan apapun di sini." Ucapnya.

"A-a-aku bebas melakukan apapun di sini?" Ucapku tidak percaya, apa ini sebuah jebakan?

"Kau bisa berkeliaran di dalam bangunan villa ini, apapun yang ingin kau lakukan." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, apa ini hanya akal-akalanmu saja, dan pada akhirnya kau berbohong untuk tidak mengembalikan barang-barang milikku, apa kau tahu, itu adalah pencurian, kau mengambil barang milik orang lain." Ucpaku.

"Dan kau masuk tanpa seijin pemilik rumah, siapa yang terlihat seperti pencuri?" Ucapnya dan lagi-lagi aku melihat wajah angkuh itu

Rasanya aku ingin menjambak rambut model anehnya itu dan memukul wajahnya dengan sepatuku, angkuh! Sombong! Tukang perintah! Menyebalkan! Satu-satunya hal terbaik darinya hanya wajahnya saja, tapi sikapnya? Uhk! Aku sungguh benci padanya.

 **Kriuuukkk...~**

Dasar perut yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi, kenapa di saat seperti ini malah harus membuatku malu, menundukkan wajah, aku yakin dia sudah menatapku dan ingin tertawa.

"Kau bisa mengambil makanan apapun di dapur." Ucapnya.

"Eh?"

"Kau lapar kan?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah menaruh racun di dalam makananmu."

"Aku bisa makan lebih dulu jika kau tidak percaya."

Tiba-tiba dia menjadi baik, berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menuntunku ke dalam dapurnya, dapur yang luas, bahkan lebih luas dari kamarku, peralatan makan, alat masak, kulkas dua pintu dan besar, bumbu-bumbu tertata rapi, bahkan kompornya terlihat modern, terlihat seperti meja hitam dan rata.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kau membiarkanku datang kembali dan bebas berkeliaran, menunggu hingga jam 5 sore hanya untuk mengambil isi tasku, bahkan kau tidak keberatan orang asing sepertiku masuk ke dalam kamar dan dapurmu." Ucapku.

"Kau sangat aneh, aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkanmu melihat-lihat dalam villa ini, kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan saja kebaikanku ini." Ucapnya.

"Kau yang aneh! Kita baru saja bertemu kemarin dan kau sudah membiarkanku begitu saja."

"Apa kau pencuri?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Ya sudah, kau bebas di sini, aku tidak melarangmu melakukan apapun, tapi jangan merusak barang atau mengotori apapun."

Menatapnya dari atas ke bawah dan kembali ke atas, dia manusia normal, seorang anak laki-laki, wajahnya tampan, sikapnya sedikit buruk dan dia terlihat baik-baik saja, entah ini sebut kebaikan atau ada hal terselubung dari setiap ucapannya padaku.

"Kenapa menatapku sepertiku? Aku bukan orang jahat." Ucapnya dan melipat kedua tangannya ke dadanya.

"Secara tidak langsung kau sudah jahat padaku dengan menahan isi tasku." Ucapku dan menatap kesal padanya.

"Aku pikir kau penasaran dengan villa ini."

"Kau benar, eh, ti-tidak! aku tidak penasaran!" kenapa aku malah keceplosan.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berdebat, apa kau akan diam saja dan tidak akan makan sesuatu?" Ucapnya.

Menatap kesal padanya dan berjalan ke arah kulkas, membukanya dan membuatku berbinar-binar, apa ini kulkas atau sebuah minimarket dalam ukuran lebih mini, sayuran, bahan-bahan masakan, daging, ayam, apapun ada di dalam kulkas, aku bisa masak apapun dengan bahan yang banyak ini.

"Aku mengijinkanmu untuk makan apapun tapi tidak sampai mengosongkan kulkasku." Ucapnya, apa dia sedang membaca pikiranku, hehehe, aku tidak seperti itu.

"Tenang saja aku tidak serakus itu, apa aku boleh makan daging?" Satu-satunya bahan yang membuatku tergiur dan menghilangkan rasa maluku, aku ingin daging itu!

"Itu adalah daging premium dengan qualitas terbaik, di datangkan langsung dari luar negeri." Penjelasannya tidak begitu membuatku peduli.

"Jadi apa aku bisa makan atau tidak?"

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja? Aku bisa masak, apa aku juga boleh menggunakan dapur?"

"Hn, setelah itu kau harus membersihkannya."

"Tenang saja, aku ini orang yang rajin dan tidak berantakan, setelah memasak akan aku membersihkan."

Aku mulai mengambil salah satu daging berbentuk persegi panjang, tebal dan warna merah maron segar itu, mengambil beberapa kentang dan sayuran, membuat steak akan cocok, aah..~ aku tidak sabar ingin makan daging yang berkualitas ini.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, kau bisa panggil Sakura saja." Ucapku sambil mengambil peralatan masak.

"Aku sudah tahu." Ucapnya.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa kau ini seorang _stalker_?" Ucapku, terkejut, dia tahu namaku?

"Semuanya tertulis pada bukumu, nama lengkap." Ucapnya dan menatap malas ke arahku.

Tertawa garing, tentu saja dia bisa tahu namaku, aku menuliskannya di setiap buku tulis milikku.

"Lalu siapa namamu?" Ucapku, berhenti sejenak, melihatnya duduk di kursi yang berada di ruangan dapur ini.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya.

"Hooa, kau punya nama yang bagus." Ucapku.

"Hn?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Mulai menambahkan beberapa garam dan bumbu lainnya pada daging itu. "Apa kau tinggal sendirian?" Tanyaku, hanya dia yang terlihat di dalam bangunan ini.

"Aku tinggal sendirian."

"Apa? Tapi villa ini sangat besar dan luas, bagaimana orang tuamu? Sekolahmu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu ke sekolah, dan juga bagaimana kau seorang diri membersihkan villa sebesar ini?" Ucapku, aku malah jadi penasaran terhadapnya.

"Aku pindah ke sini sudah terhitung seminggu, orang tuaku di kota, mereka sibuk bekerja, memang aku tinggal sendirian, tapi Karin akan datang setiap harinya, dia yang akan menyiapkan makanan dan mengurus rumah ini, untuk masalah sekolah, aku punya sedikit masalah dan tidak bisa bersekolah lagi." Ucapnya dan entah mengapa aku sempat melihat raut sedih di wajahnya.

"Orang tuamu sangat aneh, kenapa meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini? Karin itu semacam pelayan? Apa kau sering membuat masalah di sekolah sehingga kau tidak bersekolah lagi?" Aku jadi banyak tanya padanya.

"Di sini lebih cocok untukku dari pada kota, orang tuaku hanya ingin hal yang terbaik padaku. Hn, Karin itu seperti pelayan-" Sasuke terdiam, dia belum menjawab pertanyaan terakhirku. "-Kau ini sangat cerewet." Lanjutnya.

Bukan sebuah jawaban yang aku dapat, tapi dia malah mengejekku.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti anak nakal yang akan membuat masalah di sekolah." Ucapku.

"Kau masih saja cerewet." Ucapnya.

Ini gara-gara ucapannya dan malah membuatku semakin penasaran, tapi memang benar, aku merasa dia memang tidak akan membuat masalah, mungkin hal lain yang membuatnya sampai tidak bersekolah, villa ini mewah, orang tuanya pasti sangat kaya raya tidak mungkin dia bermasalah pada uang sekolah.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa belajar? Kau akan menjadi bodoh jika tidak sekolah." Ucapku.

"Aku suka membaca, semua buku pelajaran sudah aku baca dan aku pelajari, bahkan itu buku kuliahan, kau bisa saja mengetesku jika tidak percaya." Ucapnya dan nada bicaranya seperti tengah menyombongkan diri.

"Aku tidak ada waktu, baiklah aku percaya saja." Ucapku.

Beberapa menit berlalu, menyelesaikan pembuatan makan siangku dan terlihat seperti makanan di sebuah restoran berkelas, hehehe aku sempat melihatnya di tv.

"Apa kau mau makan juga?" Tawarku, aku bisa memasak untuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa makan makanan seperti itu, saat ini menu makananku pun sudah terbatas." Ucapnya.

"Kau memang aneh, uhmm..~ ini sangat enak, bagaimana ada daging seenak ini? Jika stok daging di kulkas begitu banyak, lalu untuk apa jika kau tidak memakannya?" Ucapku.

"Karin yang akan mengolahnya sesuai makanan yang bisa aku makan." Ucap Sasuke, aku pikir dia punya menu tersendiri dan tidak bisa makan seenaknya saja.

Ini tidak seru, semakin berbicara padanya, semakin membuatku penasaran dengan beberapa hal, selain sekolah, di tinggal jauh oleh orang tuanya, dia makan makanan dengan olahan tertentu, dia ini anak laki-laki yang penuh hal misterius.

"Kenapa halaman villa tidak di bersihkan?"

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak terlalu suka jika villa ini menjadi mencolok."

"Apa kau tahu, villa ini sejak dulu sudah mencolok, sebagai villa berhantu." Ucapku.

"Itu bagus, anak-anak kecil tidak akan masuk seenaknya."

"Dan kau sengaja mengerjai mereka dengan gagakmu."

"Itu pantas untuk orang yang berani masuk ke sini."

Memutar bola mataku, malas mendengar ucapannya, dia juga seperti menyinggungku.

Menghabiskan makanku, tapi tidak ada niat untuk berkeliling di dalam villa ini, aku sedang malas dan berbagai macam pikiran tengah terlintas di kepala, kami sedang di ruang tamu bersama, Sasuke sibuk membaca, dia senang membaca apapun.

 **Teng-teng-teng-teng.**

Dentingan lonceng di jam yang berdiri itu sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore, beranjak dari sofa dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu hingga jam 5 sore, sekarang kembalikan barang-barangku." Ucapku padanya.

Dia menatapku, wajah tenangnya membuatku tidak bisa membaca apapun, segera mengalihkan tatapannya, berharap wajahku tidak merona, dia sungguh anak laki-laki yang sangat tampan.

Sesuai janjinya, dia mengembalikan isi tasku, tapi berikutnya membuatku protes padanya, saat ini di tanganku hanya ada sebuah alat tulis, dia hanya memberiku alat tulis dan tidak memberikan barang-barang yang lainnya.

"Jika kau ingin yang lainnya, kembalilah lagi besok." Ucapnya.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus kembali?" Ucapku, bingung, ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sengaja mempersulitku?

"Datanglah lagi besok di waktu yang sama, setiap harinya aku akan mengembalikan setiap barang milikmu satu persatu." Ucapnya dan aku bisa melihat senyum penuh kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Ka-kau! Uhk! Kau sungguh jahat!" Ucapku, marah, berjalan keluar dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, aku sangat ingin menghajar wajahnya! Apa dia marah padaku dan ingin membalas kelakuanku yang seenaknya masuk saja ke villa ini, ah! Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu! Dia membuatku kesal, marah, bingung, dan rasanya aku ingin teriak sekeras mungkin.

DASAR SASUKE GILA...!

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya.

Dia terlihat santai membaca di ruang keluarga, di sini sangat berbeda dengan ruang tamu, suasananya lebih santai, sejuk dan mataku melihat sekeliling ruangan ini, ada sebuah foto dengan bingkai yang cukup besar, aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang masih anak-anak, seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Sasuke dan lebih tua, dia mungkin adalah kakaknya, mereka terlihat mirip dan orang tua Sasuke.

Berjalan perlahan, meninggalkan anak laki-laki menyebalkan itu, dia mengatakan aku bebas melakukan apapun hingga jam 5 sore, ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi, dia pun keras kepala tidak ingin mengembalikan semua barang-barangku.

Aku benar-benar melakukan yang aku suka, berjalan berkeliling di dalam bangunan villa ini, luasnya! Aku bisa melihat banyak pintu, hampir semuanya adalah kamar tidur, aku penasaran pada setiap pintu yang lainnya, villa ini selain mewah isinya pun mewah, sekaya apa sih Sasuke itu? Mungkin dia bisa membeli seluruh desa ini.

"Sasuke, di sini ada perpusatakaan!" Teriakku dari ruang tamu dan kembali berlari ke pintu lain dan membukanya.

"Kenapa ada banyak kamar di sini!" Teriakku lagi.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Apa ruangan itu toko baju? Kenapa sangat banyak baju di sana!" Teriakku, lagi dan lagi.

Sekarang aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menemukan tempat bermain terbaik seumurku hidupku, membuka setiap pintu dan menutupnya, berlarian lagi ke arah lain dan melihat isi ruangan itu.

 **Kriuuukkk...~**

Sudah waktunya makan, aku tidak akan malu lagi, tanpa ijinnya pun aku menggunakan dapur dan melihat isi kulkasnya, wah, aku bisa melihat beberapa bahan masakan yang berbeda dari kemarin, sepertinya pelayan di rumah ini menambahkannya, ada banyak buah, tapi buah tomat yang mendominasinya, mataku menangkap beberapa puding yang terlihat enak, mengambilnya dan mencobanya, uhmm...~ ini puding terenak yang pernah aku makan, bagaimana bisa seenak ini?

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu malu untuk membuka kulkas milik orang." Ucap Sasuke, dia datang ke dapur melihat apa yang aku lakukan di sana.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan aku bebas melakukan apapun di sini, kan? Jangan lupa itu, dan urat maluku sudah putus! Aku tidak peduli lagi." Ucapku, seakan menantangnya.

Wajahnya terlihat tenang, aku pikir dia akan tertawa, tapi sepertinya dia tidak suka berwajah seperti itu.

"Ambilkan aku segelas susu dan juga kue." Ucapnya, tapi terdengar seperti perintah.

"Ambil saja sendiri, aku sibuk." Ucapku.

"Apa aku harus meminta bayaran dari apa yang sudah kau makan? Itu tidak di ambil begitu saja dan gratis." Ucapnya.

Dia berhasil membuatku menjadi patuh, makanan di kulkasnya membuatku tergiur.

"Katakan 'tolong' aku bukan pelayan." Ucapku.

"Tolong." Ucapnya singkat.

Demi makanan enak, aku rela melakukannya, menuangkan segelas susu di gelas dan mengambil kue yang mintanya, menaruh perlahan di meja dan kembali memasak, aku ingin mencoba krim sup jagung dan menambahkan sedikit ayam.

"Hampir semua pintu isinya kamar tidur." Ucapku.

"Itu jika ada keluarga besar menginap, orang tuaku sengaja meminta orang yang merancang villa ini agar membuat banyak kamar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Villa ini seperti sebuah kota saja." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

"Kau sangat berisik dan menggangguku membaca." Tegur Sasuke.

Terkekeh mendengar ucapannya, aku berteriak beberapa kali setiap menemukan ruangan yang isinya unik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lama-lama menjadi kebiasaan, aku akan datang ke villa berhantu ini setiap pulang sekolah, berlarian ke sana kemari, melihat isi perpustakaannya dan melihat ruangan-ruangan lainnya, jika lapar dan sudah waktunya makan aku akan ke dapur dan memasak tak lupa menyediakan cemilan untuk Sasuke.

Saat makan kadang kami saling bercerita, aku menceritakan keluargaku dan Sasuke akan menceritakan keluarganya, aku akan menceritakan desa ini dan Sasuke akan menceritakan kota tempatnya tinggal, aku akan menceritakan teman-temanku dan Sasuke akan menceritakan setiap buku bacaan yang di bacanya meskipun entah mengapa buku yang bacaannya terdengar berat dan sulit untuk ku pahami, dia sudah seperti ini, tidak lagi bersekolah sejak berhenti di bangku sekolah dasar, Sasuke jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar di rumah hingga dia mempelajari apapun, kadang jika ada tugas dari sekolah, aku meminta untuk mengajariku, dia sangat pandai di matematika dan bahasa inggrisnya sangat lancar, aku tidak meragukan lagi jika dia ini anak yang pintar.

Setiap sebelum pulang, sesuai janji, Sasuke akan memberikan satu barang milikku, terasa aneh, seakan aku tidak ingin barang-barang milikku akhirnya akan habis dan aku tidak bisa kembali ke villa ini, menyadari satu hal, aku berpikiran jika Sasuke tidak jahat, dia sengaja menyita semua barangku, sengaja memintaku untuk datang kembali, sengaja membiarkanku bebas agar aku tidak bosan dan pulang begitu saja, dia kesepian, villa ini besar dan mewah tapi tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Sasuke, dia sendirian dan aku yakin dia jauh lebih bosan, tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi mungkin saja dia memang sengaja melakukan semua itu agar aku bisa menemaninya, tidak buruk juga, aku senang bisa ke sini.

"Jangan melamun." Ucapnya dan menyentil jidatku.

"Sakit!" Protesku.

Saat ini kami sedang di ruangan paling belakang dari bangunan villa ini, semua sofa di ruangan ini empuk, Sasuke lagii-lagi terlihat sedang membaca, aku sudah mengelilingi setiap ruangan di villa ini, aku bingung harus melakukan apa lagi.

"Kau tidak berlarian lagi?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Untuk hari ini tidak, aku istirahat saja." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku sudah malas melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya.

Beranjak dari sofa, aku baru berjalan-jalan di ruangan ini, mataku menangkap sebuah kolam di halaman belakang, tapi kolam itu begitu kotor, dedaunan kering hampir menutupi seluruh air di dalam kolam dan di sekelilingnya

"Sasuke, apa itu kolam renang?" Ucapku padanya.

"Hn."

"Wah...! Aku ingin berenang!" Ucapku, tiba-tiba kembali bersemangat, aku baru melihat kolam renang pribadi.

"Datanglah besok lagi, kolam itu akan di bersihkan." Ucapnya.

"Benarkah!" Ucapku, Sasuke mengangguk pasti.

Dia sungguh baik.

 **Teng-teng-teng-teng**

Berikutnya dia mengembalikan lagi sebuah buku milikku, terdiam dan menatapnya, aku jadi terbiasa padanya dan sedikit errr... menyukainya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, baiklah aku pulang." Ucapku, membungkuk dan kabur secepatnya.

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

Ke-kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat? Ini bukan apa-apa, mungkin karena aku sedang berlari, ini bukan karena sebuah perasaan atau apapun, mana mungkin aku menyukai Sasuke, tidak akan! Tidak akan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata berjalan masuk ke dalam villa itu, sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya dia bekerja untuk mengurusi villa yang besar dan mewah itu, dari villa itu yang selalu saja kosong hingga pemiliknya datang, tapi hanya anaknya saja, dia bertugas mengurus villa dan anak dari pemilik villa ini, pekerjaannya di lakukannya dengan baik, meskipun umurnya sudah 30an tahun, wanita itu cukup menyukai anak laki-laki pemilik villa ini, dia sangat tampan, tapi terlampau jauh untuk usianya, terkesan seperti seorang ibu dan anaknya.

Berjalan masuk dan hal yang pertama di datanginya adalah dapur, setiap dia datang di malam hari untuk membuat makan malam anak majikannya, dari dapur itu tercium bau masakan, seperti ada yang sudah masak, setiap harinya pun dia rajin mengecek bahan masakan dan kadang ada bahan yang sudah tidak sesuai jumlahnya.

Karin sedikit curiga jika ada orang lain yang seenaknya masuk dan melakukan apapun di dalam villa ini, bertanya pada Sasuke, tapi anak laki-laki seperti cuek dan tidak peduli, selalu mengatakan jika tidak ada apa-apa, Karin jadi penasaran dan ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di villa ini saat dia tidak sedang pada jam kerjanya.

"Karin, tolong bersihkan kolamnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kolam? Tuan mau berenang?" Ucap Karin, tidak bosan-bosannya dia akan menatap lama wajah anak laki-laki itu.

"Hn." Gumam singkat Sasuke dan berlalu dari dapur.

"Baik, tuan." Ucap Karin, pasrah, dia di gaji besar untuk mengurus villa dan anak laki-laki itu, semua perintahnya pun mutlak, tapi Sasuke tidak memintanya untuk membersihkan halaman dan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Karin merasa sedikit kasihan pada Sasuke, dia tinggal sendirian untuk waktu yang lama sambil menunggu kabar, Sasuke sedang sakit dan area kota tidak cocok untuk kesehatannya, dia sengaja di tempatkan di desa ini dengan area yang masih sejuk alami dan jauh dari perkotaan yang lebih banyak polusi.

Sejak awal kedatangan Sasuke ke desa ini, sepanjang hari dia hanya mengurung diri, beberapa anak-anak lain akan di lihatnya dari arah jendela kamarnya, mereka mengintip ke dalam villa itu, Sasuke tidak peduli dan memperhatikannya saja, hingga ada seorang gadis yang masuk bersama beberapa anak kecil lainnya, Sasuke masih memperhatikan mereka, timbul ide jahil, dia sengaja melepaskan hewan peliharaannya, seekor burung gagak untuk menakut-nakuti mereka, rencananya berhasil dan dia merasa terhibur melihat mereka panik dan kabur, tinggal sendirian pun membuat Sasuke sedikit bosan dan tidak ada hal yang bisa di lakukannya.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali melakukan aktifitas yang sama setelah pulang sekolah, aku jadi selalu akan pulang terlambat dan hanya mengatakan mengerjakan tugas pada orang tuaku.

Membuka pintu dan suasananya sangat sepi, biasanya aku akan menemukan Sasuke di tangga, ruang tamu atau ruangan bersantai di belakang, tapi dia tidak ada dimana-mana, berjalan ke lantai dua, mungkin di perpustakaan, tapi tetap saja dia tidak ada, ruangan terakhir adalah kamarnya, mengetuk beberapa kali dan tidak ada juga jawaban, memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, aku bisa melihat Sasuke di atas ranjang, dia tertidur, bahkan kamarnya gelap, jendelanya pun tidak di buka, dia tidur jam segini?

Berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukakan gordennya, cahaya matahari masuk dan membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Kau sudah datang?" Ucap Sasuke, entah mengapa aku merasa dia sedikit berbeda, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat.

"Uhm. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Tanyaku, hati-hati.

"Tidak, aku hanya beristirahat sejenak." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku akan mengambilkanmu segelas air." Ucapku.

Berlari ke dapur dan mengambilkannya segelas air, kembali ke kamar dan membawakannya hati-hati, Sasuke bangun dan duduk di atas ranjangnya, menumpukkan bantal di belakang punggungnya untuk bersandar.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja." Ucapku, sedikit khawatir padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya, wajahnya begitu tenang.

Tapi aku tidak percaya jika dia baik-baik saja, Sasuke terlihat seperti orang sakit, suhu tubuhnya normal, tapi wajahnya sangat-sangat pucat.

"Kolam renang sudah di bersihkan, kau bisa menggunakannya sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sungguh!" Aku malah jadi melupakan kondisi Sasuke dan berlarian keluar kamarnya, aku ingin segera mencoba berenang di kolam itu.

Tiba di halaman belakang, wah... kolam yang indah jika sudah bersih seperti ini, tidak ambil waktu lagi, membuka seragamku, aku sudah mengenakan baju renang saat sebelum pulang dari sekolah, ini baju renang sekolah dan bisa aku gunakan, melompat ke kolam yang tidak begitu dalam, hanya sebatas leherku, airnya begitu sejuk.

Aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang sudah datang ke area tempat bersantai dekat kolam dan membawa sebuah buku lagi, dia akan membaca. Berenang ke sana dan kemari, menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai dan berenang.

"Sasuke apa kau tidak ingin berenang?" Ucapku, dia hanya sibuk dengan buku setiap harinya.

"Kondisiku sedang tidak memungkinkan." Ucap Sasuke.

Kondisi? Ah, aku jadi lupa diri lagi, dugaanku benar, sepertinya Sasuke memang sedang sakit. Menyudahi kegiatan berenangku, Sasuke memberiku sebuah handuk dan aku akan berganti pakaian.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kami terdiam di meja makan yang ada di dapur, Aku sibuk mengamati Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak peduli, dia sibuk pada bukunya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke, meskipun sedang membaca, dia sadar jika aku terus menatapnya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanyaku, _to the point_.

"Tidak?"

"Aku yakin jika kau sedang sakit."

"Aku baik-baik saja, apa kau lapar? Sepertinya ada puding yang baru di dalam kulkas." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin puding, aku ingin kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang keadaanmu." Ucapku.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, dia menatapku, tatapan tenang yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku artikan, tidak ada ucapan apa-apa darinya, Sasuke beranjak dari dapur.

"Makanlah, jika kau ingin mengambil barangmu lagi, aku ada di kamar." Ucapnya.

Dia menghindari ucapanku, kenapa? Dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku jadi tidak bisa makan, terdiam cukup lama di dapur, aku ingin dia menceritakan tentang keadaannya.

Memutuskan untuk tidak peduli akan makan siang, berjalan lebih cepat ke arah kamar Sasuke, mengetuk beberapa kali dan masuk, Sasuke terlihat duduk di atas ranjangnya dan senantiasa dengan buku yang di bacanya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ucapku.

Sasuke menyimpan bukunya, bergerak dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya, aku berdiri tepat di hadapannya, menginginkan semua penjelasan darinya, aku merasa ada yang salah dari sikap Sasuke hari ini, dia begitu tenang, yaa meskipun memang setiap harinya di tenang, tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Ini belum jam 5, aku tidak akan memberikan barangmu." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak datang untuk meminta barang milikku, aku hanya penasaran, kita sudah sering saling bertukar cerita apapun, kali ini aku ingin mendengarkan tentangmu dan kenapa kau harus tinggal di desa ini." Ucapku.

Sasuke terdiam, dia bahkan mengalihkan tatapannya dariku, seakan dia enggan untuk mengatakan kebenaran tentang dirinya, apa susah untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Aku jadi curiga padanya.

"Sudah lama aku punya masalah pada jantungku, diagnosa dokter, jatungku tidak akan bertahan lama, aku perlu melakukan operasi dan transplantasi jantung, suasana di sini lebih cocok untukku beristirahat, sambil menunggu kabar hingga mereka sudah menemukan pendonor yang cocok-" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku, dia masih tetap tenang meskipun sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, sedangkan aku? Aku sangat-sangat terkejut. "-Kau sudah mendengar yang sebenarnya, lalu apa? Kau ingin apa? Kasihan padaku" Ucapnya, dan dia sangat suka memperlihatkan wajah angkuh itu.

Tanpa aku sadari, tubuhku bergerak sendiri, menghilangkan jarak antara kami dan memeluknya erat, air mataku jatuh begitu saja, seakan badai besar tiba-tiba datang, inilah hal yang tidak aku ketahui dari seorang Sasuke yang sebenarnya, sikapnya selama ini menutupi kekurangannya, dia sakit, dan sakitnya menyangkut nyawanya, rasanya begitu sedih dan sesak, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa? Aku seperti takut jika hal buruk terjadi padanya.

"Aku tidak suka jika ada yang bersedih, sama halnya kau meremehkanku dan aku tidak suka itu." Ucap Sasuke, di saat seperti ini pun dia masih menyombongkan diri, aku bisa merasakan jika Sasuke membalas pelukanku, tubuhku bergetar berusaha menahan tangis, tapi dia masih tetap tenang.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, jam sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore, Sasuke memberikan sebuah buku milikku lagi.

"Besok kau bisa mengambil barang terakhirmu." Ucapnya, tapi aku tidak begitu senang, hari-hari bersamanya akhirnya akan berakhir, kami tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Sebuah usapan lembut di puncuk kepalaku, mengangkat wajaku dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku senang kau sudah mau di paksa untuk menemaniku disini." Ucapnya dan sebuah senyum meremehkan darinya.

Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dariku, beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sasuke, sikap dan tingkahnya sangat menyebalkan, tapi dia sengaja melakukan semua itu, dia tidak ingin di perlakukan seperti orang yang lemah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal pov.**

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sudah keluar dari villanya, wajah gadis itu terlihat sedih dan seakan tidak ingin berbicara apa-apa lagi padanya, dia sudah menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya, reaksi Sakura begitu membuatnya terkejut, dia tiba-tiba saja mendapat sebuah pelukan dan tangis dari Sakura.

Beranjak dari depan pintu kembali ke kamarnya, barang terakhir milik Sakura adalah dompet, dia sengaja memberinya pada hari terakhir, sedikit memaksakan diri dan dia menikmati setiap waktunya bersama Sakura meskipun hanya beberapa jam saja, gadis itu terkesan seperti anak kecil, ribut dan heboh di dalam villa, mengingat setiap tingkahnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum sendiri, gadis itu seakan memberi sebuah detakan pada jantungnya yang semakin hari semakin lemah.

Awalnya Sasuke pasrah akan hidupnya, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi, tidak ada pendonor pun tidak apa-apa, dia ingin segera hidupnya berakhir, menunggu adalah hal yang menurutnya akan sia-sia, waktunya tidak banyak lagi, dia pun harus segera di operasi. Di saat pemikiran mati lebih di inginkannya, saat melihat gadis berambut _softpink_ yang terkesan galak itu membuatnya berubah pikiran, dia ingin tetap hidup dan berharap segera mendapat pendonor yag cocok, anak laki-laki ini ingin bisa menghabiskan waktunya yang lebih lama lagi.

Seakan Sakuralah yang menjadikannya jantungnya ingin tetap berdetak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat jam pulang sekolah, Sakura berjalan ke arah villa itu, berhenti sejenak di luar pagar, menatap kaca jendela yang pikirnya itu adalah kaca jendela kamar Sasuke, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu Sasuke, kembali melangkah tapi bukan masuk ke dalam villa, Sakura berlari menjauh dan tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis tapi akhirnya Sakura menangis juga, dia belum siap untuk bertemu Sasuke dan tidak siap untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang mulai terlihat pucat.

Dari arah jendela, Sasuke melihatnya, melihat Sakura yang tidak datang, melirik jam dan sudah lewat dari jam pulang sekolah, mengambil dompet milik gadis itu, memikirkan jika Sakura tidak ingin kembali lagi dan membiarkan barang terakhirnya bersama Sasuke, villa ini menjadi sunyi kembali di jam-jam saat Sakura bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehari berlalu.

Sakura tengah berbaring di kamarnya, hari ini dia sedang libur dan tidak pergi sekolah, menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamarnya, kembali memikirkan jika apa yang di lakukannya salah, seharusnya dia menyelesaikan semua mengambil barang miliknya, tapi langkahnya begitu berat untuk masuk ke sana dan bertemu Sasuke yang sedang sakit tapi dia tidak terlihat sakit.

"Mungkin aku harus bertemu dengannya, ah! Ini sangat berat, kenapa? Aku merasa sangat kasihan padanya, tapi sikapnya sangat menyebalkan, dia tidak suka mendapat tatapan seperti itu, dia tidak ingin di anggap sebagai orang yang tidak sakit, dia sangat aneh."

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya.

Sakura kembali mendatangi villa itu, barang terakhirnya adalah dompet miliknya, dia tahu itu karena hanya dompet saja yang belum kembali, semua buku dan alat tulisnya sudah lengkap.

Di jam yang sama sepulang sekolah, membuka pintu villa itu dan sedikit terkejut, ada orang lain yang di temuinya di dalam, wanita itu menatap tidak suka pada Sakura.

"Oh, jadi kau tikus yang selama beberapa hari ini selalu saja masuk seenaknya." Ucap Karin, dia sudah menunggu untuk menangkap seseorang yang membuatnya tidak tenang, akhir-akhir ini Karin memperhatikan tuannya yang terlihat senang, wajahnya berseri-seri, hal itu tidak membuatnya suka.

"A-aku akan pulang." Ucap Sakura, takut, seakan ada bahaya yang mengancamnya.

Belum mengapai pintu, Karin sudah lebih dulu menarik kasar tangan Sakura dan sengaja menjatukannya ke lantai.

"Ini pelajaran karena kau sudah mengganggu tuanku." Ucap Karin. Dia tidak main-main ingin memukul gadis yang lebih muda darinya, jika dia memberi ancaman, anak gadis itu tidak akan berani mendatangi lagi villa ini.

Sakura bergegas berdiri dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura.

"Ah sial! Jangan memanggil tuanku!" Teriak Karin, mengejar gadis itu, dia berlari menjauh dari Karin.

Villa yang luas itu menjadi tempat kejar-kejaran Sakura dan Karin, beberapa kali Sakura akan meneriaki nama Sasuke, dia pun takut melihat Karin yang akan memukulnya.

Membuka matanya, Sasuke baru saja bangun, dia tertidur akibat obatnya, beberapa hari ini membuatnya cepat lelah dan dia harus lebih rajin meminum obatnya.

" _Sasuke!"_

Sasuke mendengar itu, suara teriakan Sakura yang terus memanggilnya, bergegas turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, sayang sekali, pintunya terkunci dan tidak bisa di buka, seseorang sengaja mengunci Sasuke di kamarnya

" _Sasuke!"_

Kembali Sasuke akan mendengar teriakan Sakura, seakan dia tengah ketakutan terhadap sesuatu, Sasuke merasa aneh, kenapa dia harus di kunci dan kenapa Sakura harus berteriak seperti itu, menggedor-gedor pintu itu tidak ada gunanya, tidak ada yang akan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke, melihat sekitar yang bisa di lakukan Sasuke hanya keluar dari jendela, tapi itu sangat tinggi.

 **Akkk..! Aaakk..!**

Sasuke bergegas, membuka sangkar burung gagaknya.

"Pergilah ke dapur dan ambil kunci cadangan." Ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan gagak miliknya.

Burung gagak itu sudah di dapatnya sejak masih kecil, Itachi, kakak Sasuke rajin melatih gagak itu, dia cukup pandai jika di perintah Sasuke. sementara itu Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu hingga gagaknya kembali mengambil kunci.

Kembali pada Sakura, dia masih senantiasa berlari dan menghindar dari Karin.

 **Bught.**

Sakura tersandung dan terjatuh, ini kesempatan untuk Karin, dia sama sekali tidak peduli, menarik dan menyeret gadis itu meskipun Sakura berusaha meronta.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, kau sangat menyusahkan! Apa mau aku potong lidahmu saja agar bisa diam." Ucap Karin.

 **Kaakk..! kaakk...!**

Burung gagak itu terbang ke arah Karin dan mematuk-matuknya. Sakura melihat burung gagak itu lepas, berusaha berdiri dan kembali berlari menjauh. Karin berteriak dan mencoba menghalau burung gagak itu darinya.

Sakura masih berlari dan naik ke lantai dua, membuka pintu kamar Sasuke namun terkunci.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Sasuke, dia pun panik mendengar suara teriakan Sakura.

"Wanita gila itu! Dia ingin memukulku!" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa?" Sasuke pun terkejut, wanita gila yang di ucapkan Sakura mungkin seseorang tengah berada di dalam villa, tapi siapa?

"Sakura tenanglah, aku akan keluar." Ucap Sasuke, burung gagaknya masih juga belum kembali. "Kunci cadangan ada di dapur, kau bisa mengambilnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura bergegas menuju dapur tapi dari arah tangga di bawah, Karin sudah menunggunya, wajah wanita itu lecet, burung gagak yang menolong Sakura terus mematuk wajah Karin.

"Jangan lari lagi, aku lelah untuk bermain denganmu." Ucap Karin, tatapannya terlihat kesal, kali ini dia sudah seperti orang gila, di tangannya ada sebuah pisau dan semakin membuat Sakura panik.

Gadis itu tidak bisa turun dan kembali berlari.

"Tunggu kau sialan!" Teriak Karin, menaiki tangga dengan cepat.

Sakura bersembunyi di sisi lemari, Karin berlarian terus ke depan dan menjadi kesempatan untuk Sakura, dia bisa berlari kembali menuruni tangga, Karin melihatnya dan memutar arah, mengejar anak gadis itu yang sangat ketakutan. Sakura harus ke dapur dan mengambil kunci cadangan untuk kamar Sasuke, setibanya di sana, ada begitu banyak kunci di tempat yang di sediakan untuk menaruh kunci, Sakura bingung memilih kunci yang mana, Karin semakin dekat, mengambil semua kunci dan berlari keluar dapur.

 **Bught!**

Kembali Sakura harus terjatuh dan semua kunci yang di pegangnya berhamburan. Karin sengaja bersembunyi di sisi pintu dan saat melihat Sakura keluar dia menendang kaki Sakura agar terjatuh.

"Diam kau di situ." Ucap Karin, dia sudah sangat marah.

Sakura menahan sakit pada kakinya, sudah dua kali dia jatuh dan kedua lututnya menjadi lecet. Karin berjalan perlahan, mendekati gadis itu.

 **Kaakk! Kaaak!**

Kembali seekor burung gagak menggagalkan rencananya.

"Hentikan, Karin!" Teriak Sasuke.

Karin terkejut, Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamarnya, tuannya itu berjalan lebih cepat, menghampiri Sakura dan membantunya berdiri. Gadis berambut _softpink_ itu benar-benar ketakutan, bahkan tidak peduli jika Karin menatap kesal padanya yang memeluk erat Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Ucap Karin, dia segera membuang pisau yang di pegangnya.

Burung gagak itu terbang keluar. Sasuke tidak tahu jika wanita gila yang Sakura maksudkan adalah Karin, dia pun terkejut melihat tingkah aneh Karin seperti orang yang ingin membunuh Sakura.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Ini sudah bukan jam kerjamu lagi." Ucap Sasuke, menatap marah pada Karin, dia membuat Sakura ketakutan.

"A-a-aku, aku hanya ingin memastikan semua baik-baik saja."

"Kau ingin melukai Sakura."

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku pikir dia pencuri." Bohong Karin.

"Keluar dari sini, aku akan meminta ibuku memecatmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa! ti-tidak tuan Sasuke, aku tidak melakukan apapun, tolong jangan katakan pada nyonya." Ucap Karin, panik, pekerjaan yang santai dan mudah ini akan terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Keluar sekarang juga, atau kau ingin aku memanggil polisi?"

"Tuan Sasuke, aku mohon!"

"Keluar!" Sasuke meninggikan nada suaranya.

Karin terdiam, berjalan dengan berat hati keluar dari villa ini, Sasuke terlihat sangat marah saat ini.

"Maaf membuatmu seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke, wajahnya penuh keringat, dia sungguh takut dan berlari sekuat tenang.

"Aku pikir aku akan mati saat ini juga." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sangat tertolong.

"Kita ke kamarku, aku akan mengobati lututmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Membantu Sakura berjalan, kedua lututnya terluka dan membuat Sakura harus jalan pincang.

"Aku tidak tahu jika dia adalah pelayanmu, dia seperti wanita gila." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku pun tidak tahu jika sikapnya buruk seperti itu, selama ini dia sangat baik padaku."

Setelah kejadian yang menegangkan, lutut Sakura sudah di obati dan di beri perban, Sasuke cukup pandai membalut luka Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap serius ke arah Sakura.

"Aku uhm.. maaf, aku sedikit sibuk." Bohong Sakura, tidak ada alasan yang bisa di katakannya.

"Kau menghindar?"

"Tidak, aku sangat sibuk dengan tugas jadi aku harus pulang lebih awal."

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya disini."

"Ah baiklah! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini, aku... aku tidak mau kau sakit." Ucap Sakura, dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jangan pernah kasihan padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau tetap hidup, aku ingin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi." Ucap Sakura, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke dan membuat Sakura menatapnya.

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa yang ada di kamarnya, membuka laci dan mengambil dompet milik Sakura.

"Barang terakhir milikmu aku kembalikan."

"Apa sudah ada pendonor yang cocok." Tanya Sakura, mengambil dompet miliknya.

"Kemarin ibuku menghubungiku, besok aku akan keluar negeri untuk operasi, mereka sudah menemukan pendonor yang cocok."

Sakura terlihat senang, Sasuke memiliki kemungkinan untuk hidup lagi.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap gadis itu dan tersenyum. "Apa kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?" Ucap Sakura, memastikan jika dia ingin kembali bertemu Sasuke.

"Hn, kita akan bertemu lagi jika aku sudah sembuh."

Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Sakura, gadis itu masih duduk di sofa, menatap Sasuke dan membuatnya merona, meskipun wajah itu terlihat pucat, tetap saja dia sangat tampan.

"Apa kau akan menungguku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu, aku akan menunggumu, selama apapun, aku ingin kau sembuh dan tidak perlu lagi berdiam diri dalam villa ini, aku ingin mengajakmu ke berbagai tempat yang bagus di desa ini, kita bisa berjalan-jalan di perkebunan dan memancing di sungai, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan bersamamu." Ucap Sakura, dia begitu antusias akan kesembuhan Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Sasuke, Sakura terdiam sejenak, baru kali ini dia melihat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Sasuke!" Tegas Sakura. tiba-tiba saja ucapan itu keluar dari mulutnya, Sakura segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya pun semakin merona.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Be-benarkah?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak percaya akan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku ingin tetap hidup." Ucap Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergerak perlahan mendekat ke arah Sakura. "Aku ingin meninggalkan sebuah tanda untukmu, tanda jika kau adalah milikku, jika aku kembali lagi, kita akan bersama." Lanjut Sasuke, jarak di antara mereka menghilang dan sebuah ciuman di bibir Sakura, itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat, untuk pertama kalinya seorang laki-laki mencium bibirnya, setelah ciuman singkat itu, Sasuke menjauh mendapati wajah gadis itu yang sudah sangat memerah, jantungnya pun berdebar setelah mencium Sakura, dia harus bernapas perlahan agar tidak membuat jantungnya terasa nyeri.

"A-aku janji! Aku akan terus menunggumu!" Ucap Sakura, gugup.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah.

 **Ending normal pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari berlalu, kadang langkahku akan terhenti sejenak di depan villa itu, villa yang berhantu, cerita dari anak-anak di desa ini, tapi begitu banyak kenangan yang sebentar saja kami buat, pagarnya di rantai besi dan di gembok. Villa ini tidak akan di tinggali siapapun lagi.

Waktu Sasuke di jemput aku masih berada di sekolah, beberapa anak kecil yang pernah aku tolong mengatakan jika ada sebuah mobil mewah masuk ke dalam villa itu dan beberapa orang seperti membawa seseorang dari dalamnya, aku yakin jika orang tua Sasuke datang menjemputnya.

Aku selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhan Sasuke, dia mungkin saja sudah di operasi, aku harap operasinya berjalan lancar dan dia akan segera sembuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 tahun kemudian.**

Merapikan rambut dan seragamku, sekarang aku sudah menjadi murid SMU, 3 tahun terasa begitu lama bagiku, aku terus menunggu Sasuke, selalu akan berhenti di depan villa itu tapi suasananya begitu sunyi dan rantai besi masih melingkar manis di pagarnya, Sasuke belum juga kembali.

Hari demi hari, aku masih menantikannya, menunggu tidak membuatku akan lelah, aku sudah berjanji padanya, kadang beberapa kali aku harus menolak teman kelasku atau beberapa murid laki-laki dari kelas lain yang menyatakan perasaan mereka, aku bukan tipe gadis yang akan mudah berpindah hati, aku masih setia menunggu Sasuke, terakhir kami bertemu dia masih sama sepertiku, anak laki-laki yang tingginya dan sesuai umurnya yang masih memasuki masa remaja, kadang aku mengingat kembali wajahnya, anak laki-laki yang angkuh, menyebalkan dan sangat sombong, mungkin jika bertemu kembali, dia akan semakin tinggi dan tampan, aku harap sikapnya pun sedikit lebih dewasa, haa..~ memikirkannya saja membuat wajahku merona, aku tidak sabar bertemu kembali dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal pov.**

"Kiriman paket!"

Haruno Mebuki, ibu Sakura berjalan keluar rumahnya, seorang tukang pengantar surat membawakan sebuah paket berbentuk kotak dan di bungkus rapi dengan kertas berwarna coklat.

"Untuk Nona Haruno Sakura, tolong tanda tangan di sini." Ucap pria itu.

Mebuki menandatangani kertas itu dan mengambil paketnya, tidak biasanya anak gadisnya akan mendapat sebuah paket, melihat apa yang tertulis di atas kotak itu, pengiriman dari luar negeri, tidak ada nama pengirimnya hanya kota pengirimnya saja, menaruh kotak itu di kamar Sakura dan kembali sibuk membersihkan rumah, masih jam 11, Sakura masih berada di sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sakura. Berjalan masuk ke rumah.

"Ada kiriman paket untukmu." Ucap Mebuki.

"Paket?"

"Iya, pengiriman dari luar negeri, memangnya ada apa di luar negeri, kau tidak sedang memesan barang kan?" Ucap Mebuki.

"Tidak, bu, aku tidak memesan apapun."

"Apa kau memilki teman?"

"Teman?" Sakura sontak berlari ke kamarnya. Jika benar itu dari luar negeri, negeri dimana Sasuke operasi, paket itu pasti dari Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Mebuki pun bingung melihat tingkah anak gadisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa bu, aku memang punya teman dari luar negeri." Ucap Sakura.

Mebuki sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan anaknya, meskipun di desa kecil, anaknya bisa memiliki teman hingga di tempat yang jauh.

Sakura tergesah-gesah masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil kotak coklat itu dan membukanya dengan tidak sabaran, tidak ada nama pengirimnya, hanya ada kota pengiriman, kotak itu terbuka dan isinya ada beberapa surat yang sudah di susun rapi dan di ikat, di setiap surat itu terdapat tanggal, Sakura masih mengingat tanggal di mana Sasuke pergi dari desa ini, melihat tanggal-tanggal yang tertera tapi belum membuka isinya, anehnya surat itu hanya sampai dua tahun yang lalu, tidak ada surat lagi untuk tahun berikutnya dan tahun sekarang, selain surat, ada sebuah kotak lagi dan kertas kecil di atas kotak itu.

 _ **Happy birthday Sakura.**_

Seperti sebuah kado kecil, hadiah itu untuk ulang tahun Sakura yang dua tahun lalu, gadis ini tersenyum, Sasuke sampai repot-repot untuk mengirimkan hadiah padanya, tapi hadiah itu untuk ulang tahun Sakura saat dua tahun yang lalu, sedikit aneh, Sasuke bisa saja memberi hadiah pada tahun ini, lagi pula ulang tahun Sakura hanya lewat dua bulan ini.

Terakhir, sebuah amplop coklat, isinya adalah sebuah foto dan ada tulisan di balik foto itu, itu adalah foto Sasuke yang tersenyum bahagia, dia memakai kemeja putih dan celana jins, dia semakin tampan dan terlihat sangat dewasa, Sakura tersenyum malu menatap foto orang yang di sukainya, membalik foto itu dan membaca apa yang Sasuke tulis.

 _Maaf, aku hanya membuatmu menunggu lama, aku segaja menuliskan banyak surat untukmu dan juga memberikan hadiah untukmu, tapi kotak ini tidak sempat ku kirim pada waktunya, mungkin akan terlambat, tapi aku harap akan segera di kirim, aku menunggu mereka menyelesaikan sebuah hadiah kecil untukmu, meskipun pembuatannya sangat lama, aku selalu menanti hadiah spesial itu-_

Sakura menghentikan sejenak membacanya yang di awali dengan kata 'maaf', membuka kotak kecil itu dan melihat sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin yang indah, Sakura menyimpan kembali dan membaca selanjutnya.

 _-Berharap kau menyukainya dan setelah ini, aku ingin kau tetap tersenyum dan bahagia..._

Hanya sampai pada itu tulisan di balik foto Sasuke, Sakura menjadi penasaran, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak, sejak melihat surat-surat itu Sakura mulai merasa aneh, tidak membaca surat di tanggal pertama, dia langsung mengambil surat di tanggal terakhir dan membacanya.

Detik berikutnya, Sakura menutup mulut dengan tangannya, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, surat terakhir dari Sasuke, surat itu di tulis dua tahun yang lalu, rasanya begitu sesak, gadis ini terus memegang dadanya yang sakit, janji mereka dan penantian Sakura selama ini menjadi sia-sia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Omake ]**

* * *

 **London. Tanggal 24 oktober 20XX**

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah siap?" Ucap Itachi, menatap adiknya yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan duduk di kursi roda. "Jangan memaksakan diri." Tegur Itachi, adiknya keras kepala, dia tidak mau beristirahat dan sibuk membuat sebuah foto.

"Setelah hadiah itu selesai, aku harap kakak langsung mengirimkannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Akan aku lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Apa gadis itu masih menunggu?"

"Aku yakin dia masih menunggu, aku harus meminta maaf padanya."

"Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan kegiatanmu ini dan kau harus segera istirahat, jika ibu tahu kau keluar rumah sakit dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku yang akan kena marah." Ucap Itachi, raut wajahnya terlihat letih, selama ini dia meninggalkan pekerjaan dan hanya menemani adiknya yang sakit.

"Hn, terima kasih, kakak."

Itachi membantu Sasuke berdiri dan mendudukannya di sebuah kursi, kamera sudah siap dan dia ingin membuat foto terakhirnya. Saat ini keadaan Sasuke sudah semakin parah, transplantasi jantungnya berhasil tapi tidak dengan kesembuhannya, bulan berikutnya tubuhnya menolak jantung baru Sasuke dan berakhir dengan setiap harinya Sasuke harus menahan sakit pada dada kirinya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa di perbuat dokter, pengobatan canggih pun tidak bisa menolong Sasuke, obat yang memberikannya waktu sebentar saja dan setelahnya obat itu tidak berguna lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

oneshoot lagi...,

sebenarnya udah lama ngetik fic ini tapi baru bisa di publis, jadi author sedang rame-ramenya update fic baru, ehehehhe... dan berikutnya menghilang lagi berbulan-bulan *nggak* ehehehe, pasti pokoknya semua pasti akan di updatein.

tissu.. mana tissu... T_T sejujur ini terinpirasi dari the secret ariety karya ghibli, author pengen buat kisah anak laki-laki yang sakit, cukup berbeda dengan asli, tapi semoga tetap menghibur, mana tissu mana tissu.. author meneteskan air mata sendiri pas baca ulang *lebay*

akhir kata, seperti biasanya, plisss di review, di jadikan favorit juga boleh, ehehehe

.

.

Sasuke fans


End file.
